The present invention relates to a molding, also known as a lace, which retains an edge of a fixed automotive window, such as a windshield or a rear window, and conceals the space between the window and an adjacent body panel, and also channels rain water and windshield washer fluid which accumulates on the window in a controlled manner along the sides.